Locations
Locations is what they call for the map of the game. Extalia Extalia is the mightiest country of all. There is a language called Extalian language, which became an extinct language after the last speaker died. Still, Cerry still speaks this language. "Ancient Field" The "Ancient Field", also known as the "Battlegrounds" was once a populated village, until being destroyed by a powerful calamity (Tom, phantom user). All that remains are the destroyed buildings, and those fighting for their lives, who now rest as lifeless skeletons. Nowadays, wizards use the field to battle each other most times as a competition of strength. This is known to have a lot of mysteries due to the documents about this are destroyed. "Extalia Academy" An academy where most magic and physicals users study, this academy has dorms. This academy is famous for the team of users named "H.I.H.I". Rich, smart and powerful students are allowed to enroll in this academy, a powerful being who likes slime hides here. "Safe House" The "Safe House" was once an abandoned house that merchants and wizards decided was a good place to stay for the night, soon enough people who were lost found they're way here and made it a comfy place for anyone that came, they supply free water, food, wood, and blankets, however they do have a tendency to put up barricades during the night. Rumors say that sometimes, but almost never, rare merchants come by and sell rare magics/physicals. "Peaks" The "Peaks" was once a superior mountain to all until being crushed by an unknown source, it's short height makes it easy to collect its very fine tasting water, and fuel the nearby "Safe House". The "Peaks" is said to have the best tasting water in the land unless this area is known to have very thick layers of fog and a rainy climate. "Kingdom O' The Sky" W.I.P The "Kingdom O' The Sky" is an unnatural formation of floating pieces of land and hot air balloons. It is said that when the peaks got crushed, small pieces of land where thrown up in the sky, they were so light the wind from that height allowed them to stay afloat, around the same time hot air balloons where invented, people used them to go up into the sky along with resources to build homes up there, otherwise they would take the homes that got launched up along with the land, or attach they're hot air balloons to the floating islands and live in there, most times they would collect water from the clouds below, and go back down to the land to collect food from small animals. After many, many years they managed to build a civilization with many houses and shops and a massive hot air balloon castle. "Colosseum" The "COLOSSEUM" is the second largest area in the "Kingdom O' The Sky" it is home to many strong challengers the user can fight, including some bosses. "Castle" The "CASTLE" Is the largest area in "Kingdom O' The Sky". It was said to be the most elaborate, diverse castle in the land, as it is a giant collection of hot air balloons, the bathroom, the bedroom, every room is a different hot air balloon. "Cave System" The "Cave System" is an underground area located at a crack in the ground under the rubble of an Ancient Field house or the entrance to the mine by the large rock in the center of the ancient field. The cave system is a vast, colorful yet abandoned area. Many, many explorers and wizard come down here in hopes of striking gold "The City of Shrooms" The city of shrooms is a vast underground kingdom with more advanced technology than above, including weight-powered elevators, larger, and safer building structures and mushroom guards equipped with magic-powered guns. "The Abyss" If you go deep enough, like very deep you'll enter a place where even the strongest lights are dim and where most will never see the light of day again. (Note: you can find blind zombies down here and voidal stone) Witheria Witheria is an enchanting country, it is near to Extalia. "City of Heatheria" A city of Witheria, it is the most populated city in Witheria. Centaurus Plarinthia